New Crew
The New Crew Pirates are a pirate crew that originated from South Blue. Unlike most Pirate Crews, this crew doesn't have any Devil Fruit users. They are a just a bunch of regular people with above average normal strength and skills. What they lack in power, they thrive in working together and planning things through. The leader and founder of the New Crew Pirates is Yami Crew, a unique individual with high optimism. The Crew consists of 34 members, with 2 squadron leaders who each lead and govern half of the crew. The New Crew Pirates made it into the New World 2 years after the time-skip. They have a combined bounty of 100,000,000 Beli, and are currently on the dangerous and hostile, Raksasha Island. Jolly Roger The New Crew Pirate's Jolly Roger is skull with crossbones that wears Yami's unique Sword of Alsoraem on the back of the head, and the initials N.C. on the front. Crew Members 1. Captain = Yami Crew Bounty = 45,000,000 Job = Captain, give orders and lead crew. Personality = Yami is the most strong willed and optimistic of the crew, being the captain and all. He loves adventure and the dangers that come along with it. That is why he decided to become a pirate in the first place. He is always there to encourage the crew to victory, and keep their hopes up. He is usually carefree until something arises, and is quick to act when it does. He does have a childish side to him, always wanting to play pranks on the crew, to Squirrel's annoyance. Overall he is a cheerful and fun person to be around. ___________________________________________________ 2. 1st Leader Squadron = Squirrel D. Acorn Bounty = 30,000,000 Job = Leads first half of the crew, advises the Captain, governs politics, meetings, affairs, kind of like the secretary of the New Crew Pirates. Personality = Despite Squirrel's nerdy role as the Captain's secretary, he is to not be underestimated. He is an excellent swordsman, and strategist. He is great at negotiations and doing what needs to be done to bring fame and fortune to the crew. Squirrel always speaks in a calm and soothing tone, never raising his voice like most of the crew, and doesn't really get involved in alcohol or money. He portrays as the smart and intelligent one of the group. ____________________________________________________ 3. 2nd Leader Squadron = Bombossa Marius Bounty = 25,000,000 Job = Leads second half of the crew, governs strategic attacks, weapons, and bombings. Personality = Bombossa is the most unpredictable of the crew, always doing rash and insane things without thinking, also to Squirrel's annoyance, but hilarious to Yami. He loves explosives and blowing things up. He is the complete opposite of Squirrel, and is very loud and obnoxious. Blowing up dozens of Marine Ships and institutions have given him a bounty. ____________________________________________________ Other Major Crew Members: BeeBee Gloo Job = BeeBee is the only female crew member of the New Crew Pirates. She is the navigator and supplies expert. She's in charge of getting all the items and tools the crew needs to survive. Personality = Being the only female crew member, most of the male crew members always hit on her and do everything she says, which she usually takes advantage of. Despite this, she has great respect and care for her crew, or she wouldn't have joined them in the first place. _____________________________________________________ Petes Job = Petes job is to monitor and keep look out for other ships and islands, or interesting things that happen during their voyage. He usually is up on the mast to keep lookout. Personality = Petes is the most idiotic of the crew. Always saying and doing dumb things without realizing them. Despite his profound stupidity, he is very caring and friendly. His kindness is really admired by his crew. Category:Pirate Crews Category:BeanerNiner94